vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaisinel
|-| Base= |-| Empyrean Lord= Summary Kaisinel is one of Aion's chosen 12 Empyrean Lords. After the Cataclysm that split the world in two, Kaisinel became one of the 5 Seraphim Lords, under his fellow Empyrean Lord Ariel, who leads the Elyos. He is the Lord of Illusion and represents the Spiritmaster class of the game. He begins commanding the Elyos player during the Sarpan campaign quests in order to keep Kahrun away from Siel's Relics, which hold immense power. After Tiamat obtains Siel's Relics and is about to kill the Elyos Player, Kaisinel intervenes and slays Tiamat. After the events of Upheaval, Kaisinel resides within his own Spacial realm in order to recover his energy. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | Low 5-B Name: Kaisinel Origin: Aion Gender: Male Age: At least hundreds to thousands of years Classification: Elyos, Empyrean Lord, Seraphim Lord, Demigod Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Shapeshifting, Weapon Mastery, Skilled Combatant, Illusion Creation, Fear Manipulation, Summoning, Reality Warping (Ascended Humans to become Daeva, and granted Veille and ascended form similar to his own), Spatial Manipulation (created his own spacial realm in which he currently resides), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low physically, Low-Godly via Obelisk and being an Ascended Being), Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation (as one who stands above all SpiritMasters, Kaisinel has masterful usage of elemental based abilities), Status Effect Inducement (Capable of lowering the defenses of opponents, making them more vulnerable to magical and physical attacks), Possible Transmutation (Capable of transforming opponents into terrified spirits for several seconds), Some Resistance to Magical attacks and Soul Manipulation, Capable of Soul Manipulation (Israphel, one of Kaisinel's peers, has the ability to erase the souls of Daeva on a whim), Limited Elemental Intangibility (capable of taking the form of many small magical butterflies) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Should be at least as powerful as Tiamat or Beritra in their base form. Stronger than Killios, Veille, and his Senior Agents) | Small Planet level (In this form, he should be comparable to Siel, albeit inferior. Casually one shotted Tiamat once she lost the ability to use Siel's Relics, and can hold his own against her with the use of the aforementioned relics for extended periods.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Small Planet Class Durability: Multi-Continent level via power scaling (Can take blows from other Empyrean Lords in their base form, and should be more durable than his Agents | Small Planet level (Capable of trading blows with Israphel, Beritra, and Marchutan) Stamina: Unknown Range: Likely thousands of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: His staff Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: As the one above all SpiritMasters, Kaisinel utilizes their abilities, and more with the exception of Archdaeva abilities such as "Transformation: Incarnation of Earth", "Compassion of Fire" and such powers. He can bring out his wings and use them as fairy-like Spirits, which he used to one-shot Tiamat. Kaisinel can also send out projectiles of energy, fire, wind, earth, water, lightning, and other elements, unlike ordinary Spiritmasters. Feats: Kills Tiamat with ease Key: Base | Empyrean Lord Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Demigods Category:Aion Category:Transformation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Illusionists Category:Fear Users Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Soul Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5